Smiles and Softness
by mathieuuu
Summary: Always watching and thinking about each other silently was how they have been living, and both are more than content with that. (MinAo)


After staying with Mink for probably longer than I kept track of, I think I got used to the life little by little. It was odd at first, being that he took me out to learn about the landscaping and what there were to offer in the local village. It wasn't like I left the house too often, though. Mink would usually leave to work or go to the market or maybe some other thing I don't know about.

I usually feel a bit uncomfortable staying alone in the house. I mean, I trust Mink, but it only worries me that he won't come back during the night sometimes or not come back at all. He's probably reassured me more than I remember, but I can't help but let that fear resurface when I'm alone.

But, Mink being the kind of person he is, he gradually started to come home earlier.. It's not like I haven't noticed. I usually wait up for him in bed until he comes home, and he must've noticed that I wait through the night. Knowing how he is, I feel like he started coming home earlier just for the sake of me getting to sleep. It makes me a little happy to see him do these things for me. But it also makes me feel guilty that he'd been ending what he's been doing for my sake.

_Knock, knock._

Engulfed in my own little train of thought, I hear the sound of a harsh, but soft knocking at the bedroom door, followed by the door opening very swiftly, but gently. Only one person could ever open a door like that. A smile rose to my face as I saw the familiar honey-dew eyes look at mine.

"Welcome home, Mink!" He only nodded despite my happy greeting. "I left the soup in the pot. Did you eat yet?"

"No," his simple, low textured voice echoed through the room. He sounds scary, but I like his voice. It's very gentle despite the deepness of it.

It looked like Mink only came in to put his bag down. I watched him turn to leave the bedroom before I scrambled to my feet to go with him.

"I'll heat up the soup for you," grinning, I felt the cold floor through my stockings as I made my way past him.

I lit the fire to the stove. Mink seemed to be watching me very carefully while I did this for some reason. Whenever he's home and I'm cooking, he likes to watch. Am I that interesting? Another smile dresses my lips at the thought of it. Mink doesn't talk much.. but it always makes me feel happy that he watches me.

The atmosphere between us isn't unsettling and awkward anymore. Well, not at much recently, at least. But it does feel warmer.

I take another look at him, only to get a raised eyebrow and a confused look on his face.

..I must have been still grinning. I always get that funny look from him if I'm doing something weird. That happens more often than you'd think.

After getting the soup to the right temperature, I stir it and ladle it into Mink's favorite bowl. I like to assume it's his favorite. I'm not even sure if it's his favorite or not; I just see him use it more often than the others.

Placing the bowl in front of him with a spoon, I take the seat in front of the older man and gaze at him while he says his thanks for his dinner.

I can't help but let my lips curve up while I listen to him speak.

He gives me another odd look the moment his eyes open to see me in front of him. I wonder if he thinks I'm weird. Or maybe just a little too happy recently. I can't exactly help it though. Watching him do simple things like this make me happy. I never got to see him do any of these things before since we were a little distant at first, but now it took a 180 and we're suddenly like this whenever we're home together.

".. What is it?" He sighed after taking a few sips of the hot soup. "You keep staring at me. Do you want something?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to watch you eat." His look shifts from his usual raised eyebrow to a more confused and questionable look.

"Is there something special about the way I eat?"

"No, but you're one to talk; always watching me while I cook." I grin, leaning over on the table. A small _hmph_ comes from his lips, followed by the slightest of smiles that anyone would miss if they weren't paying attention. When he actually smiles, it's very charming and.. dare I say, cute! (He'd probably ignore me if he ever heard me say that.)

Before I even realized it, he was already finished eating and standing up to put the bowl in the sink.

"I'll wash it later. Bed." Mink gave me a small gesture to come with him. _Sighs_. It was already late. I wasn't very tired, but I was really enjoying myself for a moment there. It's a rare experience to watch him eat! Following after, we get to the bedroom and he's already removing his clothing to change into warmer clothes for the night.

Climbing into the bed, I pull the several blankets all the way up to my face and snuggle into the pillows. I hadn't realized I was so cold because the warmth of the blankets started making me sleepy. The bed creaked as Mink climbed in next to me. He left the blankets just below his shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling the both of us closer.

"I'll wake you up tomorrow. We're going somewhere." His hand lightly brushed the hair out of my face before tucking it under my head for me to sleep on. I grinned very sleepily, but nonetheless.

"Your lips are going to fall off if you keep doing that," he grumbled a bit, but with a lukewarm smile tugging on his lips. Whenever this happens, it feels like he's so close to laughing or doing something he never does, but he just never does it. It only makes me more happy just to see him like this.

It makes me happy to know I'm the only one who gets to see him like this.

"Goodnight, Mink," I bump my cheek against his chin and let myself get comfortable in the crook of his neck. I feel him shift very slightly and begin to hear his soft breathing. It doesn't take long for me to follow.

Even in my dreams, I'm still smiling because of Mink.


End file.
